The present invention relates to a commercial display type of refrigeration unit and more specifically to the representation of the products contained therein by imaging the doors of the refrigeration unit with an identifying feature which conveys the feeling of coolness associated with the beverage disposed within the unit.
Various approaches have been tried with consumer products to convey to the user a feeling of refreshness associated with the particular product. For example a frosted appearance has been incorporated into the beverage container housing the product or the glass the consumer uses to drink the product in an attempt to convey the aesthetic effect desired. In these instances, it has been thought, in order to convey the feeling of coolness by the frosted effect, that the affected surface had to be etched, sandblasted or otherwise treated to achieve the desired result, techniques which have been found to be complex and costly. Thus, a more universal approach has been sought to more efficiently and effectively represent a marketable refreshment beverage to the consumer in an appealing and tasteful manner while minimizing the cost and at the same time realizing maximum product identification.